Moments volés
by MlleBubble
Summary: Une série de drabbles de "missing moments" que l'on a deviné sans pour autant les voir en lisant les livres. Bonne lecture !
1. Fragile

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de J.K Rowling ne m'appartient pas.

**Note : **Une série de drabbles. Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais faire un tel recueil. Voyons si je tiens parole jusqu'au bout. Bonne lecture !

**Mots : **100. Mais n'est pas d'accord avec mon logiciel. Allez savoir pourquoi...

**OoO**

Tel un automate, il se laissa tomber sur les marches menant au bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage et c'est seulement là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était couvert de suie.

Ron s'approcha mais Hermione le retint par le poignet et l'entraîna vers le bout du couloir. Harry, soulagé, attendit qu'ils eurent disparus pour laisser éclater la bombe qu'il sentait, pesante, ardente, au fond de son ventre.

Les larmes tracèrent des sillons pâles sur sa peau. Les sanglots serrèrent sa gorge, ils firent tressauter ses épaules. Il pouvait enfin être fragile.

"_Fini. C'est fini..._"

**OoO**

Alors ? Ce n'est pas très joyeux, je vous l'accorde. Mais cela mérite tout de même une review, non ?


	2. Fatal

**Fatal**

A sa vue, il baissa les yeux de honte. Il se sentait faible, impuissant. Il releva la tête, ce fut pire. Ce fut comme s'il la voyait vraiment pour la première fois, à la fois sérieuse et espiègle, gracieusement maladroite, épuisée, sans avoir conscience des regards apitoyés et coupables.

Il s'approcha d'elle, se pencha. Elle eut l'air surprise. Soudain, ses iris virèrent au noir, ses cheveux devinrent ternes, alors qu'il murmuraient les mots fatals. Nymphadora s'accrocha, désespérée, à Remus, l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux :

« Je t'en pris, pas Sirius... Pas lui... »


	3. Regrets

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de J.K Rowling ne m'appartient pas.

**Note :** Voilà le troisième moment volé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Mots :** 100. Normalement.

**Missing Moment :** HP1. Entre le chapitre 1 et 2. Je vous souhaite un bon voyage dans l'espace-temps HarryPotterien.

**Regrets**

****Toutes ces couleurs. Tous ces rires. Tous ces jeux. Tout ce bonheur.  
Toute cette jalousie. Tout ce mépris. Tout ce manque. Toute cette tristesse.

"Ce n'étaient pas des gens normaux ! Ils étaient horribles ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état !"

Toute cette joie. Toute cette souffrance. Tant de temps passé ensemble. Tant de temps perdu.

"Ils ne méritaient pas que tu pleures pour eux."

Tant de larmes qui ne peuvent apaiser le chagrin. Pétunia étouffe un sanglot. Sa main tenant le parchemin tremble. Elle fixe, horrifiée, le bébé endormi.

"On peut le...  
- Non, Vernon. Il reste ici."

**OoO**

Je pense vraiment que, sur le coup, malgré son aigreur et sa rancune, Pétunia a dû pleurer sa sœur, Lily. De plus, à mon humble avis, si cela n'avait tenu qu'à Vernon, Harry aurait filé illico presto à l'orphelinat. Seule Pétunia a pu l' en empêcher, peut-être au nom des regrets et des souvenirs heureux qu'elle garde concernant sa sœur.

Le prochain drabble sera plus joyeux. Promis !


	4. Le refuge

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de J.K Rowling ne m'appartient pas.

**Note :**Un petit drabble imaginé en cours de Philosophie. Comme quoi...

**Mots :** 100. Normalement.

**Missing Moment :** HP4. Impossible à situer réellement.

**Le refuge**

L'épais rideau de pluie glisse sans interruption devant ses yeux. A ses pieds, près d'une centaine d'âmes sommeillent, bien au chaud, dans un cocon doré et doux.

Une bourrasque projette de vives rafales chargées d'eau vers le seuil de la grotte où il se tient. Il recule dans l'ombre. Il est habitué au noir. A la solitude. Aux ténèbres.

Comme pour le punir de telles pensées, Buck le pousse de son bec. L'homme sourit :

"Je sais. Mais toi, ce n'est pas pareil."

Dans le noir, Sirius attend. Il attend l'enfant qui le sortira des ténèbres.

**OoO**

J'imagine que vous avez compris que l'enfant auquel il fait allusion est bien évidemment Harry ?

Je n'aime pas trop ce drabble. Je n'aime jamais mes drabbles x). A bientôt !


End file.
